Juegos de Rubios
by jessi.gonzalezfigueroa
Summary: Saralegui y Wolfram quieren seducir a Yuuri, para esto planean estrategias para hacer caer a sus pies al joven Maou. ¿Que seran capaces de hacer para lograr sus objetivos? ¿podrá resistir el Maou la seducción de este par de Bishounen?


**Cap.1- La declaración de Guerra:**

Un soldado se encuentra dando un pequeño paseo por Pequeño Shimaron, cuando volteó y vio a una chica, con cabello rubio, largo y liso, ojos dorados, lentes morados, de estatura media y complexión delgada, le pareció muy atractiva, decidió acercarse a ella, con pasos lentos para no asustarla, se encontraba parada en medio del césped, esperando a alguien, a medio camino de llegar hacía ella, vio a un chico acercarse, muy poco simpático, blanco con cabellos negros, le pudo calcular unos 15 años de edad, no pensó que esa hermosa chica pudiese tener algo con él, hasta que la vio acercarse en demasía. La cara del chico fue de incomodidad, pero aun así se dejó, ella le toco la cara, le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y espero a ver su expresión, él se puso rojo y grito -S-SARAAAAAA que has hecho? Acaso no ves que es muy extraño que dos hombres se besen? O lo es solo para mí?-.

El soldado se puso blanco, ya que le había parecido atractivo un chico, no lo pudo creer, aunque nunca negó que ese tal Sara era muy simpático, volvió a prestar atención a la conversación y Sara respondió -Yuuri, lo siento mucho, me deje llevar...-. El chico llamado Yuuri, solo lo miraba sin saber que decir.

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar un grito, el soldado sorprendido por el escándalo volteó y pudo visualizar una melena dorada acercarse corriendo, el soldado pudo detallar que el joven tenía el cabello rubio, ojos como un par de esmeralda... de hecho le pareció muy hermoso también, se veía realmente enfadado y al acercarse un poco más, pudo escucharlo decir -¿YUURIIII que haces aquí con estoooo? Te he estado buscando por todo Shimaron hasta que Aniwe me dijo que ibas a ver a al "Rey Saralegui", no te avergüenzas que haya sabido otra persona tu paradero, antes que yo, que soy tu Prometido?- Esto lo dijo haciendo énfasis en esas últimas palabras.

En los ojos de este nuevo chico se podía ver furia, y la forma en la que hablaba se podía notar más, Yuuri, miro a Saralegui, esperando que dijera algo y no lo hizo, lo rojo de su cara había desaparecido, había pasado a blanca y no tenía ningún tipo de expresión mientras que el nuevo chico miraba de Saralegui a Yuuri una y otra vez -Acaso no me vas a responder Henaachoko?- Yuuri se aclaró la garganta -Ehh? No es lo que piensas Wolf, nosotros nos encontramos solo por casualidad, ¿no es así Sara?- Esto lo dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, Saralegui miro a Wolfram y respondió con voz sarcástica y sonrisa maliciosa -Oh, sí, claro... solo por casualidad, mi querido Von Bielefelt.

El soldado no quiso presenciar más de ese triángulo amoroso y se alejó del lugar lentamente para no ser notado.

**Pov Wolfram:**

Mire fijamente al Rey Saralegui a los ojos, ignorando un poco a Yuuri y pude notar que con su mirada solo me estaba retando, volví mi mirada a Yuuri -Saralegui te ha hipnotizado Yuuri, dimeee que es solo eso y no que tuu viniste aquí por cuenta propia sabiendo que yo soy tu prometido- Yuuri trato de decir algo pero solo balbuceo... Le dedique una mirada fulminante -Ereeees un Henachokoooo Yuuriii, yo soy más atractivo que él, el solo es un chico con peluca, te gusta solo porque parece una chicaaa ¿noo? Ni siquiera bueen cuerpo tieene... Aun te gustaría si no tuviese cabello Yuuri? Porque podría quemarselo...-

Mi rabia se hacía más fuerte pero ahora se había formado una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios, por solo imaginarme al Rey Saralegui sin cabello, Yuuri me saco de mis pensamientos y lo escuche decirme algo en voz alta -No dejaré que le hagas nada Wolfram yaa loo sabeees, Sara es mi amigo- la sonrisa de mi cara desapareció, mi cara se tornó roja de rabia e indignación al ver como Sara sonreía divertido por todo esto -Yuuuriiiiiiiiii ereeees un suuuuper henachokoo- lo tomo del brazo, lo halo y se fue, Saralegui se quedó allí parado viéndonos sin quitar esa sonrisa burlesca de su rostro.

Wolfram y Yuuri se encontraban cerca de los barcos para partir a casa.

Yuuri estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que lo halaban del brazo nuevamente, era el rubio que insistía en que lo siguiera de regreso al castillo del Rey Saralegui con la excusa de haber olvidado algo. Wolfram corrió más fuerte, trayendo al moreno a rastras, esperando que Saralegui se encontrara en el mismo sitio en los jardines. Se sintió muy suertudo ya que el otro rubio se encontraba allí, Yuuri lo miraba mientras trataba de zafarse el brazo de Wolfram e imaginarse que quería hacer este, lo miro un poco confundido y asustado -¿Que hacemos nuevamente aquí Wolf?-.

Antes de Wolfram responder, ya habían llegado lo suficientemente cerca como para que Saralegui, que estaba aún parado en el mismo lugar los viera, safo a Yuuri de su brazo y se acercó a su rostro lentamente, mirando de reojos al otro rubio confundido, unió sus labios en un gran beso, no como el primero de Saralegui, no, este era el beso más apasionado, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del Maou, la cara de Yuuri torno roja, Wolfram termino el beso, separándose lentamente para volver su vista al Rey de Pequeño Shimaron que lo miraba rojo de furia. Wolfram se rio, tomo a Yuuri de la mano, se le acercó al oído y dijo -Sonríe o al llegar al Castillo te amarrare a la cama y haré contigo lo primero que se me ocurra- Yuuri se volvió a poner más rojo aun y en su cara se pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa, Wolfram se acercó más -Que sea más grande por favor, ¿o acaso quieres que te bese nuevamente?- Yuuri sonrió hasta que se le vieron todos los dientes, y siguió a Wolfram quien lo apretó fuerte de la mano para llevarlo de regreso a la embarcación dejando a un rubio Rey echando chispas por el incómodo momento que presenció.


End file.
